ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Spider-Man
|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = Marvel Comics|Row 2 title = Schedule|Row 2 info = Monthly|Row 3 title = Genre|Row 3 info = Superhero Action-adventure Thriller|Row 4 title = Publication date|Row 4 info = December 28th, 2018 - present|Row 5 title = No. of issues|Row 5 info = TBD|Row 6 title = Main character(s)|Row 6 info = Peter Parker/Spider-Man}} is an American action-adventure-thriller superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since December 28th, 2018. Synopsis The series retells once more the Spider-Man mythos by following the life of Peter Parker since he was bitten by a radioactive spider, now being a web-slinging vigilante ready to protect New York City. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - an intelligent but shy student at Midtown High who developed spider-like abilities after being bitten by a radioactive spider and uses them to protect New York City from crime. Supporting *'Aunt May Parker (née Reilly)' - Peter's caring aunt who takes care of him after his parents and his Uncle Ben's death and often worries about his life, being unaware of his dual identity. *'Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker' - Peter's protective uncle who ends up killed by a serial killer known as Dennis Caradine at the first issue, giving him the motto who influenced the rest of his life: with great power comes great responsibility. *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' - Peter's wealthy best friend who struggles with his tense relationship with his father due to his mother's death when he was younger and tries to make him proud while he's unaware that he is secretly the Green Goblin and that Peter is Spider-Man. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' - a beautiful and rather intelligent classmate and childhood friend to Peter who develops a crush on him and often nicknames him "Tiger", being one of the few people who are aware that he's Spider-Man after discovering that fact by accident. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' - Capt. Stacy's intelligent and athletic daughter who is MJ's closest friend and also falls in love with Peter, being sometimes worried about his safety, as well as being unaware of his double life as she tries her best to become a detective like her father. *'Lana Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' - Harry's geeky cousin who moves to New York City and immediately becomes a potential love interest to Peter in addition to becoming a vigilante in order to protect the city from further menaces, especially the ones schemed and led by his uncle Green Goblin. *'Teresa Parker' - Peter's goofy long lost younger sister who was raised by Nick Fury after their parents' death and first crosses with him after an incident involving TBD, looking at him as a role model in order to be a great heroine in the future. *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' - an African American-Puerto Rican classmate to Peter who, like him, gets bitten by a radioactive spider, eventually developing powers to him, but also developing exclusive powers with Spider-Man assuming his mentorship to become a hero on his own like him. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' - the captain of the Midtown High football team who acts as the school's bully, mainly to Peter and sometimes Harry, and ironically idolizes Spider-Man, being unaware that he is actually Peter, eventually growing some respect for him. *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan' - one of MJ and Gwen's friends who is a cheerleader and used to date Flash until they broke up for argumental reasons as she is nicer than others. *'Sally Avril' - one of MJ and Gwen's classmates who is a skilled gymnast and somewhat intelligent but also self-absorbed and arrogant, seeming to dislike Peter due to his status as a nerd, despite being one as well, and TBD. *'Cindy Moon/Silk' - a Korean American teenage girl who is bitten by the same spider as Peter, being now able to TBD. *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' - a Hispanic American teenage girl who is known for her intelligence and acquired her powers through a ritual after almost being killed, using them to TBD. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' - a jewel thief who also attends Midtown High and is known for giving bad luck to her adversaries, often teasing and flirting with Peter just to make him TBD. *'Carlie Cooper' - a geeky student at Midtown High who TBD. *'J. Jonah Jameson' - the arrogant and egocentric editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who has a grudge against Spider-Man, fearing that he might be a bad example for society, despite his good intentions. However, he's still pure-hearted as he is actually afraid of the city being haunted by even worse menaces. **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' - Jameson's calm secretary who wants to succeed in life by following a career in journalism, often TBD. **'Joseph "Robbie" Robbertson' - a high-ranking editor at the Daily Bugle who is a close friend to Jameson and wishes that he wasn't so harsh and angry about Spider-Man, since he belives he ain't menacing like he claims. **'Edward "Ned" Leeds' - an ace reporter who is engaged to Betty and TBD. *'Capt. George Stacy' - the captain of the New York Police Department and Gwen's father who, unlike Jameson, considers that Spider-Man is a true hero and an essential help to fight crime. **'Officer Jefferson Davis' - Miles' father who cares about him and TBD. **'Det. Jean DeWolff' - TBD **'Det. Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe' - a Japanese American detective who becomes intrigued about Spider-Man and sometimes TBD. *'Rio Morales' - Miles' mother who works as an EMT and is TBD. *'Lee Stanley' - a news reporter for WABC-TV who is known for his rather comedic jokes and often reports on Spider-Man or the villains' acts. He's is modeled after Spider-Man's co-creator Stan Lee who died shortly before the comic's release. *'Dr. Martha Connors' - Curt's wife who is a scientist as well and tries to find a cure for his mutation as she occasionally provides Peter with TBD. *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' - Jameson's son who is a NASA astronaut and TBD. *'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' - a Symkarian mercenary for hire who starts out as antagonist for a while until she eventually understood that Spider-Man is not a menace like she she originally thought of and TBD. *'Alexis Munday/Deadly Bat' - an immortal anti-hero who was raised in a family of assassins and eventually turns against them, using her skills to sometimes fight crime or in some cases commit some. *'Harriet Garcia/Slinger' - Spider-Man's biggest fan who develops an armor using her brains and wit to be a heroine and save the day from A.I.M. and other threats. Exclusive to Rise of the Spider-Verse *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Earth-90214)' - TBD *'Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099' - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/The Supreme Spider' - TBD *'Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Spider-Punk' - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Earth-29815)' - a more irresponsible version of Spider-Man who TBD. *'Kristen "Kris" Morrison/Spider-Rebel' - a female version of Spider-Man from a world where TBD. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Ultimate Earth-2)' - Peter's counterpart from Ultimate Earth-2. Still a teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp and focusing on both his career as Spider-Man and his normal life as a high-school student like his mainstream counterpart, Peter also aspires to be a social support counselor, as he spends his time interviewing and granting support advice for the shy and insecure as well as LGBT people. **'Mary Jane Watson/Tigra ' - Mary Jane's counterpart from Ultimate Earth-2, she is an half-human, half Titanian Tiger hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto) with the ability to shape-shift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided with Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speeds). **'Michelle Starr/Wave' - One of Peter Parker's friends and an aspiring professional swimmer who (due to exposure to an Oscorp Super Soldier formula which accidentally fell in a Oscorp pool she was swimming at for experimentation during the shootout between the Ravagers and Crossbones' mercenaries) developed water-bending abilities and superhuman speed running and swimming. *'Peter Porker/Spider-Ham' - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' - the head of OsCorp who is Harry's father and Lena's uncle, dealing with unstable mental disorder after being exposed to an experimental serum by taking the mantle of Green Goblin, almost immediately becoming de facto Peter's arch-nemesis. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - an incredibly intelligent but myopic mad scientist who is obsessed to prove that he is the greatest mind around by attaching four robotic tentacles into himself to cause mass chaos. **'Flint Marko/Sandman' - a tragic former mob enforcer who TBD **'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - a former electrician who TBD. **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' - TBD **'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' - a Russian hunter who is known for hunting with his bare hands and aims for the death of TBD. **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' - a former OsCorp employee who decides TBD. *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' - TBD *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard' - a genetic biologist and a friend of Peter who was mutated into a lizard-like creature, ending up to become a dangerous and unstable TBD. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' - an investigative journalist who bonds with an alien symbiote, becoming a feral and extremely dangerous creature who wants Peter dead for causing his firing from the Daily Bugle after it was revealed he was falsifying some facts to degenerate Spider-Man's reputation. *'Anne Weying/She-Venom' - a district attorney and Eddie's fiancée who gains a bond with another symbiote, leading to become a TBD. *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' - the most powerful mob boss in New York City who develops a grudge against Peter for taking his drug trade down and TBD. **'Elektra Natchios' - a Greek assassin hired by Kingpin to kill anyone who messes with his gang or tries to take down his criminal empire by using TBD. **'Dennis Caradine' - a serial killer under hire of Fisk who TBD. *'Avery Chance/Syren' - a siren-like villainess who can hypnotize anyone who stands up against her, either male or female, by simply looking at them. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' - an albino mob enforcer who is known for having a strong TBD. *'Hammerhead' - a mob enforcer who TBD. *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane' - TBD *'Martin Li/Mr. Negative' - the head of the F.E.A.S.T. programs who leads a group of terrorists known as the Inner Demons, being out to topple TBD. *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' - TBD *'Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino' - a deranged military officer who goes on a rampage to TBD. *'Hannibal Afternor/The Dragon King' - an insane man who becomes obsessed with legends and develops a creepy obsession with MJ, believing that she TBD. *'The Enforcers', consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' - the leader of the Enforcers who TBD. **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' - TBD *'Miles Warren/Jackal' - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' - TBD *'Lily Hollister/Menace' - TBD *'Calypso' - an African shaman who gave Kravenoff his powers to TBD. *'Anthony "Tony" Masters/Taskmaster' - TBD *'The Menagerie', consisting of: **'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' - TBD **'Hippo' - TBD **'Panda-Mania' - TBD **'Vincent Patilio/Leapfrog' - TBD *'Screwball' - TBD *'Nathaniel Jorda/Batter' - a rogue baseball player who TBD. *'Jackson Weele/Big Wheel' - a businessman who TBD. *'Ulysses X. Lugman/The Slug' - a fat mob boss who has more TBD. *'Dr. Mendel Stromm' - a former OsCorp employee who gains the power of TBD. *'Dr. Jackson Avrad/Will o' the Wisp' - TBD *'Massacre' - a former soldier who TBD. * Exclusive to Rise of the Spider-Verse *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Earth-90214)' - TBD *'Kron Stone/Venom 2099' - TBD * Differences *Aunt May and Uncle Ben are slighty younger, being in their mid 50s. *Peter, Harry, MJ, Gwen and, at a minor extent, Flash, Liz and Sally know each other since they were children. *Teresa is introduced to Peter when they are teenagers rather when they were both adults. *Felicia is deaged into a teenager as she keeps her crush on him. *The Green Goblin failed to kill Gwen as Peter achieves to save her just in time by using his webs to create a strong net to avoid her fall, leading to her rescue afterwards. * Issues #''/With Great Power/'' - Set some weeks after the radioactive spider incident, teen prodigy Peter Parker starts his career as Spider-Man as a way to cope with the authorities by heading after the serial killer Dennis Caradine. #''/Comes Great Responbility/'' - Shortly after Uncle Ben's death, Peter decides to avenge his death by continuing his quest to establish himself as a hero as he meets an obese mob boss known as Slug. #''/Big Wheeled/'' - Peter ends up to find an eccentric criminal who uses a big wheel to take over New York City by turning it into TBD. #''/A Sandy Problem/'' - TBD #''/Illusion/'' - TBD #''/Octopus/'' - TBD #''/Webbed Love/'' - After facing the Taskmaster, MJ discovers by accident that Peter is Spider-Man as he tries to be sure that she retains it as a secret and that she stays away from any harm. At the moment, the Taskmaster plans to use her as bait for TBD. #''/Electric!/'' - TBD #''/Night of the Goblin/'' - Peter learns that a new villain labeled as the Green Goblin TBD. #''/Project: King/'' - A new drug developed by Fisk causes the mutation several people's genes, also turning them evil. Peter attempts to find a counter drug but is first stopped by the Lizard as he is out to take him out and to kill him. #''/Face It, Tiger/'' - While continuing his hunt to take down Kingpin's drug, Peter learns that MJ has used the drug, ending up to become a mutant tiger, being forced to kill Peter due to the mind controlling effects of the drug. As a result, Peter must defeat her against his will and find a cure for her status before it's too late. #''/Spider-Man Live!/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # Extended universe See Earth-357427. Following the success of the comic, Marvel announced that would create an extended universe set on Earth-357427 with its first announced titles being Captain America: The First Super Soldier, Iron Man: Master of Machines, Behold the Incredible Hulk, Flight of the Avengers and The Fantastic Four. Trivia *The comic is not canon to the current continuity, being set in its own continuity. **The continuity where the comic is set is named Earth-357427. *The creators of the comic opted to not kill Gwen in this continuity as they considered that the event was getting old and repetitive in most Spider-Man media and due to her increase in popularity in recent years. * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Earth-357427